Triage X
Triage X is an ongoing manga series written and illustrated by Shouji Sato which began serialization in the May 2009 issue of Monthly Dragon Age. Sato hints on the cover flap of volume 1 that the reason Triage X was created was because of Highschool of the Dead's prolonged hiatus, thus in terms of content and theme, the two are very comparable. The series is currently being published at a monthly schedule. Story The story follows Arashi Mikami and his work as an assassin as he works together with other members of the vigilante group Black Label to wipe out organized crime in the fictional city of Tobioka. The series also shows segments of Arashi's school life, which often intertwines with his secret life in Black Label. The series is somewhat unusual in that rather than labeling each chapter with a simple number, the story is loosely separated into arcs which span multiple chapters each. Characters Arashi Mikami The main character and part of the younger Ampoule One group within Black Label. He was caught in an explosion at a young age, which caused bad damage to most of his body, and many of his body parts were replaced with parts from Ryu Mochizuki. Arashi is deeply devoted to Black Label, but his lack of ability to express his emotions causes problems between him and Mikoto Kiba. Mikoto Kiba A hot-headed and foul-mouthed motorcycle and revolver expert in Ampoule One. She lived as the neglected daughter of the Kiba yakuza family until a motorcycle crash, when she was saved by Masamune Mochizuki. She shows signs of being interested in Arashi Mikami. Oriha Nashida The youngest member of Ampoule One and a pop star. She specializes in explosives and typically destroys buildings after targets have been killed. Yuko Sagiri A surgeon and member of the senior Ampoule Zero group within Black Label who specializes in using a katana. Sayo Hitsugi A nurse at Mochizuki Hospital and heavy weapons user in Ampoule Zero. She seems to adopt a different, brutal personality when she dons her mask. Miki Tsurugi An anesthesiologist and stealth expert in Ampoule Zero. She acts as a parental figure to Arashi Mikami and Mikoto Kiba. Masamune Mochizuki The founder of Black Label and a sickly doctor who gives orders to Ampoule One and Ampoule Zero from behind the scenes. Fiona Ran Winchester A mysterious woman who serves as Masamune Mochizuki's assistant and attendant. Chikage Hizaki A girl who acts as a rival vigilante to Black Label and uses fire to dispose of criminals and enemies. Isoroku Tatara A dedicated but easily angered detective who is constantly chasing Black Label. Konomi Suzue Isoroku Tatara's partner. Hinako Kominato A girl in Arashi's class who is hopelessly and inexplicably in love with Arashi. Many of the school-focused segments revolve around her antics. Yuu Momokino Hinako Kominato's best friend at school. Ryu Mochizuki Arashi Mikami's childhood friend and Masamune Mochizuki's son. He died in the same explosion which nearly killed Arashi, and had his body parts used to save Arashi. Takashi vs. Arashi.jpg|Takashi vs. Arashi Rei vs. Mikoto.jpg|Rei vs. Mikoto Saeko vs. Sayo.jpg|Saeko vs. Sayo Saya vs. Oriha.jpg|Saya vs. Oriha Shizuka vs..jpg|Shizuka vs. Yuko Rika vs. Miki.jpg|Rika vs. Miki Alice and Asami vs. Yuu and Hinako.jpg|Alice and Asami vs. Yuu and Hinako Category:Manga Series